Cyra Creat
Father Mother |main = Knifes/Daggers |secondary = Traps & Camoflash |strengths = Healer, Plant kowledge, Intelligent, Determent, Camoflash |weaknesses = Her twin sister, Strengh, Swimming, Killing |reaping = Reaped |token = Tattoo representing her family |alliance = Tallis Creat District partner(s) Trustworthy tributes}} General Information Appearance She has a narrow face, greyish-brown eyes that are wide and round, and a long, thin nose. She has straight blonde hair that frames her face, a long neck, and knobby-knuckled hands. She has striking and interesting features. Three flying birds are tattooed on her collarbone and she is short. Personality Cyra has always been the smallest and most quite of the sisters. She likes to read about plants, animals and the human autonomy in order to heal them the best way possible. She is a non-violent person and tries to be good friends with everyone around her. She is a bit shy but constantly tries her best to make friends. She is a very caring person and would love to help others. But she is not stupid – not at all! And she knows how to tell the difference between friend and enemy. And the enemy in her eyes will always be the Capitol and those who fight for them. Skill Information Dreams Becoming a doctor. Tallis becoming a sniper. Starting her own family with husband and children. A successful revolution freeing District 13 and Panem from the Capitol. Fears Losing Tallis. Tallis getting reaped. Her future children getting reaped. Backstory When Tallis and Cyra were born, an epidemic was loose in district 13. Their mother who was weak after giving birth to twins while being ill as well did not make it. The twins’ father had died 6 months earlier in a test flying. All alone in the sick district the healers took in the twins. Tallis and Cyra grew up in the healers’ quarters tougher with other children who had lost their parents but as soon as they were old enough, they became a part of the district business. Every morning they woke up to get their day plan printed on the arm and off they were. From an early age the healers had spotted Cyra’s talent for healing and she was employed in their department and trained into becoming a nurse. For Tallis the case was different. Her strong-minded attitude and perfect aim got her recruited to the fire squad, where she was trained into becoming a sniper. At the age of 12 the twins were considered adults and where given their own quarters to live in. Quickly Tallis became the head of the tiny family and made sure the two of them always had everything they needed. For their 13th Birthday they both got matching tattoos: Three ravens on their left collarbone. One for each member of their family: The father, the mother and the twin. This way they would not be entirely separated if one of them should be reaped for the games. The years pasted. Cyra became a nurse and started training to become a doctor. Tallis passed her test and became an honoured member of the fire squad and then came the day. In the age of 16 one of the twins’ name was called and the other was left behind heartbroken. Family Both her mother and father have pasted aways so her twin sister Tallis Creat is the only family sha has left. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 13 Category:16 year olds Category:Shadow in the Mirror Category:Reaped Category:Shadow in the Mirror Tribute